Episode 1
Episode 1 "Sex Kid" is the first episode of the first season of Sex Education. It is the first episode of the series overall. Synopsis Despite the ministrations of sex therapist mother Jean and encouragement from pal Eric, Otis worries that he can't get it on. He's not the only one. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD The episode starts off with Adam and Aimee having sex at his house. Despite his efforts, Adam can't ejaculate, and fakes an orgasm, which Aimee notices. At Otis' house, Otis lays out pornographic magazines and lotion on his bed, to show that he masturbates, even though he can't. Otis returns to school for the first day with his best friend, Eric. Eric gets made fun of by the school's Swing Band, and gets tormented by Adam for his lunch. Jackson writes up a letter to Maeve for running in the halls, but the note tells her to meet up with him after school. After school, Otis and Adam go to Otis' house, where Adam finds out that Otis' mother, Jean, is a sex therapist. When Jean and Adam get high on marijuana together, she mentions adolescent users tend to have trouble ejaculating. Adam gets angry and leaves. In an empty parking lot, Jackson and Maeve have sex in his car. In science class, Maeve and Otis are partners for a vagina labeling assignment. He proves to her his wits when correctly labeling the hymen. During class, to embarrass Otis, Adam shares out a video of Otis' mother giving a handjob to an eggplant for an educational video. Otis has a panic attack and leaves the room. Maeve follows behind. When Otis calms down, they hear whimpers of pain coming from the abandoned washroom. In one of the stalls, sits Adam with a massive erection. He reveals that he took 3 Viagras to help him have better sex with Aimee. He also says he doesn't like being known as the kid of the school's headmaster, or the guy with the huge penis. Otis tells him to own his dick and dad, and to accept that they'll never change. Eventually, Adam's dick becomes flaccid. At lunch, Adam gets on the tables to show off his huge dick, as a way of owning it. Later, Aimee has sex with him in the science classroom before breaking up with him. Aimee tells Maeve that Otis' advice worked and that Adam did in fact ejaculate. Maeve finds Otis and proposes that he becomes a sex therapist for the students at their school to earn money, to which he reluctantly agrees. Cast Main *Asa Butterfield as Otis Milburn *Gillian Anderson as Dr. Jean F. Milburn *Ncuti Gatwa as Eric Effiong *Emma Mackey as Maeve Wiley *Connor Swindells as Adam Groff *Kedar Williams-Stirling as Jackson Marchetti *Alistair Petrie as Mr. Groff *Mimi Keene as Ruby *Aimee Lou Wood as Aimee Gibbs *Chaneil Kular as Anwar *Simone Ashley as Olivia Recurring *Jim Howick as Mr. Hendricks *Rakhee Thakrar as Miss Sands *Samantha Spiro as Maureen Groff *DeObia Oparei as Mr. Effiong *Lily Newmark as Ruthie *Jojo Macari as Kyle *Alice Hewkin as Tanya *Daniel Ings as Dan *Max Boast as Tom Baker *Dan Mersh as Harry Quotes Trivia Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes